


Ino amava ouvir mentiras

by iAlyena



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Centric, Other, Yamanaka Ino-centric, mentiras
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAlyena/pseuds/iAlyena
Summary: Ino adorava ouvir mentiras — pois a realidade era dura demais às vezes.[Fanfic também postada no spirit sob o pseudônimo @Alyena]





	Ino amava ouvir mentiras

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, mundo!   
> Essa é a última fanfic que escrevi para a tag da escrita (mas não vai ser a última a ser postada aqui, porque não estou postando em ordem) e dessa vez o tema era "a virtude das mentiras". 
> 
> boa leitura!

Ino amava, _amava_ , ouvir mentiras. Poderia parecer um pouco irônico, incomum, mas para ela fazia total sentido. Afinal, a mentira tinha suas virtudes, e ninguém queria ouvir realmente a verdade.

Todos diziam que ela era linda, de seus parentes mais distantes até grande parte das pessoas de seu colégio — embora Yamanaka soubesse o quão mentirosos eram aqueles elogios, ela ainda gostava de ouvi-los.

Ino também ouvia que seu namorado a amava, porém os que diziam não viam ele com outras como ela via — a jovem realmente amava seu namorado e, mesmo que ele não a amasse, ela preferia ser feliz ouvindo o contrário.

Ah, não poderia esquecer-se da mais mentirosa de todas! Yamanaka tinha uma vida perfeita, eles diziam — e, apesar deles não estarem ali a cada briga violenta de seus pais, a cada crise que tinha, essa era a que a garota mais gostava de ouvir (pois era a que mais queria acreditar).

No fim do dia, Ino ainda amava ouvir mentiras, tal como as outras pessoas que nem sequer sabiam que tinham esse gosto — afinal, a verdade é apenas mais uma mentira muito bem contada, não é mesmo?

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, mundo!   
> Essa é a última fanfic da tag da escrita (amém!) e dessa vez fui indicada por @_bakuhatsu_, com o tema "a virtude das mentiras". Obrigada pela oportunidade <33 
> 
> boa leitura!


End file.
